


Stay

by Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)



Series: Sabriel Stripper Stories [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU kind of, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Gabriel is a stripper, M/M, Season 12 Canon Divergance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster
Summary: Of all the things Sam  expected to happen when he walked into a strip club, seeing the (previously) dead Messenger of the Lord was not one of them.





	Stay

Sometimes Sam didn’t know how he and Dean were related. Sure, they had some things in common, but for the most part, they could not have been more different, especially when it came to strip clubs. 

Sam, even as a college student, had never really seen the point. He liked naked women and men as much as the next person, but you couldn’t touch them, and for him, that defeated the person of seeing someone naked. Dean on the other hand, seemed to think they were God’s gift to men. 

They’d first gotten wind of this case through a fellow hunter, and it seemed to be legitimate. Strippers going missing from the club, turning up later with their hearts ripped out. Dean didn’t even wait for Sam to research it before he had decided they were going. That was all it took to make Dean happy these days, monsters, strippers, and maybe a burger. Cass had agreed to come as well, more for Dean than for the case, Sam suspected. 

Sam was listening to an audio book on his phone when they pulled into Atlantic, Iowa. Dean was practically bouncing in the Impala’s front seat, as they pulled into the parking lot of the motel. Normally, they unpacked and took some time to get recharged before going out on a case, but Dean was chomping at the bit. Sam had no sooner changed into his suit, than he had Dean banging on his door ready to go. 

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed his bag. Cass and Dean were waiting for him in the hall, similarly done up in their dark suits and matching leather shoes. Sam followed them into the car. He had barely sat down before Dean was gunning the engine in the direction of the Angel’s Gate strip club. 

According to the research that Sam had done, Angel’s Gate was a fairly new club, only having opened it’s door last year. There had been a big uproar from the locals when they put it in, but ultimately the almighty dollar had won them over in the end. From the outside, it looked like any other local business, it was only when you got inside did it’s true colors show. 

The interior of the club was dark, with strings of lights and spotlights pointed towards the raised stage. The music was booming, even at this early hour, and Sam was surprised to see numerous patrons dotting the tables around the bar. Dean was looking around expectantly, rubbing his hands together. 

“Okay, where are the strippers?” 

Cass offered him a withering look. “We are here on a case,” he replied flatly. 

Dean shrugged. “Doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy it while we’re here.” he pointed out. “Plus-”

Sam ignored their bickering. He looked around, trying to find someone who looked like they were in charge of this place. The curtain in the back of the bar opened, and several men dressed in skimpy costumes walked out. No women followed them, not even a waitress; every person on the floor, except for a few scattered patrons, was male.

Sam looked over at his brother and Cass. Clearly Dean had expected women, and the look on his face clearly showed that, but there was something else there, a kind of interest that made Sam laugh inside. It wasn’t exactly a secret that Dean was a little less than straight, as much as he might protest that fact, and it didn’t stop him from noticeably checking out men on a pretty regular basis. 

Cass on the other hand, was wearing the same look that he always wore when something humans did confused him. Even though Cass had slept with women, Sam knew that he didn’t care as far as gender was concerned, or he thought with a smirk, at least as far as Dean was concerned, but that was a whole separate can of worms that Sam did not want to think about, at least not if he wanted to keep his sanity. 

His attention though, was soon riveted to the stage when the DJ’s voice crackled over the speakers. 

“Please welcome Loki to the stage.” The curtains to the right of the main stage fluttered and someone walked out. 

Sam couldn’t stop his mouth from dropping open. Walking up the runway as bold as brass, was Gabriel. 

Sam blinked a couple of times to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him, but when he opened them again, Gabriel the previously dead archangel, dressed in little more than a thong, a pair of assless leather chaps and a cowboy hat had taken his position next to the pole. He began to gyrate his hips, and Sam couldn’t look away. It was like a car accident, his eyes drawn back every time he tried to remove them. 

Sam would have never pegged Gabriel as someone who would be able to dance, especially not like that. The former archangel hadn’t spotted them yet and he gyrated his hips with a grace that Sam wouldn’t have expected. He made the motions look so easy, as if he was a harem dancer in a past life, if archangels could have past lives. Sam had no doubts that if he asked, Gabriel would have an outlandish tail to go with his outlandish moves. 

Sam stepped forward, under one of the lights, and Gabriel’s eyes met his. Only a moment’s hesitation gave him away, a split second slip as he reached for the bar. If Sam hadn’t known him, he wouldn’t have thought anything of it. He turned to look at Cass and Dean, and they both looked about as flabbergasted as he felt, their eyes glued to Gabriel’s mostly naked body as he spun around the gleaming pole. 

Sam felt strange as he watched the former trickster climb down, and drop down onto the stage, his hips a blur of motion as the crowd that had grown around the rail hooted and hollered. There was a time when Sam had through he and Gabriel had a connection, that there was something tangible between them. But now, watching Gabriel, Sam wasn’t even sure he knew him at all. 

It seemed like an eternity, but finally, the music wound down, and Gabriel waved at his adoring public. He tossed a teasing look over his shoulder at Sam and exited the stage. Something about it made Sam spring into action, and he began to move through the crowd quickly. 

The bouncers tried to stop him from going behind the stage, but one quick flash of his FBI badge proved to be enough to make them move. Sam didn’t even blink at the other dancers, who scattered out of his way as he wound through the hallways of the club, looking for Gabriel. Dean and Cass were a couple steps behind him when he finally burst into the large shared dressing room. 

They found Gabriel tearing around, half dressed, grabbing this and that as he tried to get away, but Cass, Sam and Dean were blocking the exits, and for some reason, he hadn’t just disappeared yet. 

“Gabriel,” Sam started, unsure of what else to say. 

“Who is Gabriel?” Gabriel responded, finally standing still. He’d managed to get a shirt on, but he was still wearing the leather chaps he’d worn on stage, and Sam tried not to look down. “My name is George. I don’t know any Gabriels.” 

Dean was having none of it. “Don’t start that,” he snapped. “What the hell? You’re supposed to be dead!” 

Gabriel dropped the pretense. “Don’t act so excited to see me, Deano,” Gabriel replied, sighing and putting his things down on the chair next to him. “And for your information, I was dead.” 

“But you’re not dead anymore?” Dean questioned, his arms crossed. 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “What show have you been watching?” he laughed. “How many times has Dad revived Cassie for you?” He pointed to Cass. “Or you both for that matter?” 

“We could have used your help,” Cass said flatly. “Lucifer got out of the cage again.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “No offense, brothermine, but that last time I helped you bozos, I got killed. I’d rather not repeat the experience. Plus I’m not much help to anyone these days.” 

“Just because you don’t want to-” Sam started, but Gabriel cut him off. 

“Not want, Sammich,” he said. “Can’t. Dad may have brought me back, but my mojo is low. I got nothing, zip, squat, nada. Can barely snap up a candy bar.” 

“I don’t believe you,” Dean replied, still glaring daggers at Gabriel. Even after he’d sacrificed himself to save them, Dean wouldn’t forgive him for trapping them in TV Land. 

“You think I’d be shaking my moneymaker if I had anywhere else to go, bucko?” Gabriel spat. The tone of his voice was bitter now, the joviality of his earlier replies fading. “I’d be outta here and as far away from my murderous brother and his brat as I could get.”

“How long have you been back?” Sam asked him. He was curious as to why Gabriel hadn’t tried to find them if he was in such dire straits, or at least tried to talk to Cass. But it had been radio silence.

“Physically? Around two years. I woke up naked on the side of a highway not far from here,” He explained. “Mentally, a couple months, whenever Lucifer’s spawn was created. The racket on angel radio kickstarted my motor again, but I got nothing. For right now, I’m almost as human as you two squares.” 

“You know what’s been killing the other dancers?” Sam questioned, tactfully changing the subject. 

“Course I do,” Gabriel shrugged. “Werewolf. Doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure that out. There’s a pack around here, out in an old cabin off the highway. Remind me why you guys are considered the best again?” 

“Why didn’t you go after them then?” Dean asked impatiently. 

“Because I’m not stupid,” Gabriel responded. “You three may fling yourselves into danger constantly, but I’m mostly human now and Dad’s not around to bring me back again.” 

Sam, Dean, and Cass exchanged a look. 

“We’ve got a lot to catch you up on.” 

~~~~~~

The werewolf hunt did not go as planned. 

One moment, they had it under control, and the next it had all gone to shit. Gabriel had tagged along, insisting he would be okay, and another wolf that they hadn’t accounted for had burst into the room, and thrown Gabriel against a wall, knocking him unconscious. He hadn’t been scratched but his mostly human body just wasn’t as sturdy as his fully angelic one. 

Cass healed him as soon as he could, but he still hadn’t woken up by the time they reached the bunker and Sam was getting worried. Castiel assured him that Gabriel was fine now, that he just needed sleep after his ordeal, but Sam had insisted he was going to stay with Gabriel until he woke up. He carried him bridal-style from the Impala to his own bedroom, laying him down gently on the bed and pulling up his desk chair. 

Sam didn’t think he’d ever seen Gabriel look so peaceful. He watched the slow rise and fall of his chest, and the way his eyelashes fluttered against his pale cheeks. He looked so much younger without his typical smirk and challenging eyes, Sam thought with a blush. Once upon a time, he thought that there could have been something between them, a spark of attraction despite what Gabriel had put him - put them through. After Gabriel had died, Sam hadn’t allowed himself to dwell on it, because the what-ifs would have driven him mad. Now, he tried to focus on Gabriel’s breathing, and making sure it didn’t stop, but the exhaustion of a successful hunt caught up with him and he was asleep before he knew it. 

He awoke to movement in the bed next to him, and his eyes flew open to see Gabriel stretched out across the bed. 

Sam yawned. “Good morning,” 

Gabriel scrunched his face. “No morning is a good morning,” he grumbled, turning over and burying his face in Sam’s pillow. “I normally work the night shift. I don’t really see mornings anymore. Speaking of which, this is not my apartment.” 

“After what happened with the werewolf, we thought it was best to bring you here,” Sam told him, stretching his arms up above his head. “You’ll be safe.” 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Not with the target you seem to have permanently painted on your backs,” he quipped. “But I appreciate the sentiment. Here I was thinking you didn’t like me all that much.” 

Sam couldn’t help the blush that spread over his face. “Yeah… well…” he stuttered, leaning forward on his knees. He should have known that Gabriel didn’t miss a trick. 

He barely caught the smirk spreading over Gabriel’s lips before the other man leaned in close. 

“Oooo that’s interesting,” he drawled, his breath ghosting over Sam’s cheek. “You do like me, don’t you Sammich?” he teased. “Should’ve told me before…” 

“Wouldn’t have changed anything,” Sam whispered back, almost afraid that the sound of his own voice would break the spell. Sam felt Gabriel’s hand on his cheek, his thumb touching his bottom lip.

“We could have had some fun,” Gabriel returned, and Sam closed his eyes. 

“We could have some fun now,” he said bravely, rubbing against Gabriel’s hand. 

Gabriel didn’t waste another second. He lunged forward and kissed Sam full on the lips, his hands wrapping around his neck to pull him closer. Sam melted into the kiss, moving slowly from the chair to sitting on the edge of the bed. He inched his way closer, and Gabriel took the opportunity to yank Sam down on top of him. 

Sam straddled him, so as not to crush him, his arms holding him up on either side of Gabriel’s head. There was no rush or hurry behind their kiss, but there was an intensity lurking just beneath the surface. Sometime inside Sam wanted to devour the angel right then and there, but he held back, savoring every moment of Gabriel’s lips pressed to his. 

He slipped his tongue between his lips, lapping up the sweetness of him. Gabriel groaned under Sam, rolling his hips. The feel of it sent shivers over Sam’s body, and he couldn’t help but groan back. It had been a long time since he’d been intimate with someone, let alone someone he cared about. 

Sam felt Gabriel’s fingers on his chest, unbuttoning the buttons of his flannel shirt, and Sam rose up onto his hands and knees to aid him in that quest. Before he knew it, Gabriel had stripped him of his flannel and undershirt, and began working on his belt and buttons.

He batted Gabriel’s hands away. “There’s no rush,” Sam whispered against Gabriel’s lips, his hands roaming down his chest until he reached the hem of the thin cotton shirt he was wearing. Carefully, he peeled it from Gabriel’s body, revealing the skin underneath. 

Gabriel still smelled faintly of the strip club, and glitter was still stuck on him, illuminating under the light of the lamp. Sam ducked his head to suck at the juncture between Gabriel’s neck and shoulder, savoring the salty taste of it. He worked his way down his collarbone, nipping gently with his teeth. He took a nipple between his lips, flicking at it with the flat of his tongue, and above him, Gabriel let out a breathy moan. His hands slipped into Sam’s hair, massaging his scalp as Sam dipped lower and lower. 

Sam swiped his tongue under the waistband of Gabriel’s jeans, but stopped short of unbuttoning them. Instead he began kissing his way back up the other side of Gabriel’s body. Gabriel let out a frustrated sigh. 

“No rush,” Sam repeated again, smirking up at the archangel through his lashes. “I want to worship you.” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Do you think I haven’t heard that one before?” 

“Doesn’t make it not true,” Sam responded, kissing Gabriel on the lips as he began to slowly undo the buckle of his pants. He then hooked his fingers into the sides and pulled them down, with Gabriel helping by wiggling his hips to get out of them. Once they were off, Sam continued his quest to map Gabriel’s body with his lips, starting where he’d left off and kissing just south of his navel. 

Gabriel whined as Sam nibbled down over his hips, purposefully avoiding where Gabriel clearly wanted him most. Gabriel’s cock was already hard between his legs, brushing against Sam as Gabriel struggled to stay still. He wasn’t small by any stretch of the imagination, shorter than Sam but thicker. 

Sam nipped at Gabriel’s inner thigh, sucking a bruise into his skin. Sam licked up his other thigh, and then finally took the head of Gabriel’s cock in his mouth. He could hear Gabriel exhale raggedly above him, his legs falling to the sides as Sam took him deeper and deeper. 

His mouth was full as he began to bob slowly, his fingers ghosting over Gabriel’s balls as he swallowed him down. The archangel whimpered above him, hands clasping gently in Sam’s hair as he worked. He could tell Gabriel was struggling not to take control, not to use his hair to make him go faster. He was respecting Sam’s wishes, and Sam was going to reward him for that. 

Sam hummed as he took him as deep as he was able, rollings his balls him his hands gently. Gabriel’s hips shook with the effort of not moving. Sam picked up his sped only slightly, moving back and forth, making sure to flick the slit with the tip of his tongue whenever he passed it. The noises Gabriel was making were going straight to his groin, tenting the front of his jeans out. It was going to be a struggle to get them off, but he wanted to make Gabriel feel good before they went any further. 

He continued until it was clear Gabriel wasn’t going to last much longer, and then he pulled off, swinging his legs off the bed, and standing to pull his own pants off. Sam reached to open his bedside table, pulling out a condom and a bottle of lube. He then crawled back into bed, kissing up Gabriel’s side until he reached his face. 

Gabriel was waiting for him with a smirk, his cheeks flushed red with exertion. “You don’t need that.” he pointed to the lube that Sam held. 

“Yes, I do,” Sam countered, ripping open the condom wrapper and rolling it down over his cock. “You said you’re human. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
Gabriel’s smile got even wider and his hand came up the familiar snap gesture, and he snapped. “I said almost human,” 

Sam raised an eyebrow and reached under Gabriel’s balls, and sure enough, his hole was stretched and lubed, all ready to go. “You did not just waste your grace on that.” 

“You say grace wasted, I say grace well-spent,” Gabriel challenged with a grin, reaching up to pull Sam back down. Sam would have argued, but Gabriel wrapped his hand around him, and all arguments were driven from his head by the touch. 

Gabriel stroked him hard and heavy, sending tremors through him as he struggled to stay in control. It took everything in him not to just let go and let Gabriel take care of him then and there, but he pulled away, climbing on top of the angel and kissing him as he positioned himself. 

Slowly, Sam pushed inside of him, watching Gabriel for any signs of discomfort, but his face said otherwise. His mouth was hanging open, his eyes closed and head thrown back onto the pillow. Sam could see him as an angel now, like a picture from a stained glass window with his golden curls surrounding his head in a halo. 

“If it hurts, tell me to stop,” Sam told him breathlessly as he hit home, stilling for a moment inside of him to let him adjust. 

“You stop and I’ll kill you,” Gabriel responded with another smirk. He raised his legs, locking them around the small of Sam’s back and pulling him closer. Sam groaned as he was pushed even deeper. 

“You might kill me regardless,” Sam protested, beginning to move. Gabriel’s arms were around his neck in an instant, using them as leverage. Sam allowed him to set the pace, and he followed suit, his hands on either side of Gabriel’s body. 

Gabriel felt incredible around him, slick and tight, enveloping him from all sides. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, not with the pace Gabriel was setting. He was riding Sam hard from the bottom, staring into his eyes as he did it. 

Sam had always loved Gabriel’s eyes. They were stunning, like fall leaves on a pond, like burnished gold. They held an ancient light in them that made it impossible to forget that the man he held in his arms was not entirely human, that he was one of Heaven’s most terrifying warriors. 

Gabriel pressed his forehead against Sam’s, breathing heavily. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this,” he huffed, biting his lip to stifle a groan. “Since-” 

“Crawford Hall?” Sam finished, delivering a hard thrust directly to Gabriel’s prostate. He keened under him, digging into the flesh of Sam’s back with his nails. 

“Yeah,” Gabriel replied, tightening his legs around Sam’s middle, pushing him deeper inside. “Wanted to bend you over the desk. Wipe that puppy dog look right off your face.” 

Sam laughed, reaching between them to take Gabriel’s cock in his hand. He gave him a rough stroke, knowing he was close, and Gabriel whimpered in response. “Would have let you,” he teased, nipping at the lobe of Gabriel’s ear. “I jerked off in the shower thinking about you when we got back to the motel.” 

“Fuck,” Gabriel twitched in Sam’s hand. “Fuck, Sam… I - I -”

“Come for me,” Sam commanded. “Come for me, Gabe.” 

Gabriel cried out, a broken noise that came from the back of his throat as he spent all over Sam’s hand and belly. The violent contractions of his inner muscle had Sam spilling too, burying his cock as deep as it would go inside him. Sam swore he saw stars behind his eyelids as he rode out his orgasm, Gabriel pressed tightly against him. 

It was a couple minutes before either of them moved, but eventually Sam pulled away so he could grab a towel from the floor and wipe them both down before the mess between them dried. Sam took to opportunity to slip off the condom and tie it, tossing it into the trashcan. He settled back in bed, pulling Gabriel against him to cuddle. 

To Sam’s delight, Gabriel curled against him, his head in the crook of Sam’s neck, arms draped around Sam’s waist. Sam pressed a kiss against his temple, breathing in the scent of him. 

“You can stay here,” Sam said suddenly, drawing nonsensical patterns on Gabriel’s back with his finger. 

“Tonight? I would hope so. You don’t seem like the type to kick someone out of bed.” Gabriel teased. 

“I meant permanently.” Sam elaborated. “As long as you want.”

Gabriel shifted uncomfortably. “We can talk about it in the morning,” he said. “But for right now, I need a nap.” 

Sam was about to make a joke about angels not needing sleep, but Gabriel had already rolled away from him. Sam sighed and pulled the sheet over the both of them, settling for throwing his arm over Gabriel’s waist. It didn’t take long for him to fall into an uneasy sleep. 

He was awoken a couple hours later to the bed dipping, and the sound of Gabriel putting on his cloths and gathering up his things. Sam sat up. 

“Don’t you dare,” he said. Gabriel turned to him, a surprised look on his face. 

“Sam I-”

“Don’t,” Sam repeated. 

“I can’t stay here, kiddo,” Gabriel said. Even in the dark, Sam could see his rueful smile. “Today proved it. Without my grace, I’m a liability.” 

“I can teach you to hunt,” Sam protested. “We need you. You know more about Lucifer than anyone.” 

“Sam…” 

“I need you,” Sam responded, rising from bed and crossing the room to where Gabriel was. He was half dressed, with only his jeans on. “Please.”

“I can’t protect you,” Gabriel croaked. “I’ll get you killed.” 

“I can take care of myself.” Sam pulled Gabriel closer to him. 

“You’ve died how many times now?” Gabriel protested, but still allowing Sam to pull him towards the bed by his belt loops. “That’s not exactly a ringing endorseme-”

Sam kissed him. “Stay.” 

And Gabriel did.

**Author's Note:**

> Sabriel Stripper Stories are complete.... maybe 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who made this possible, and special thanks to Nanika67 and Toastiel <3


End file.
